


For the Hell of It

by sonata_de_morte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonata_de_morte/pseuds/sonata_de_morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Harry and Draco fuck, they are at a bar. It is four years after the war, and they are both plastered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Hell of It

**I.**

 

The first time Harry and Draco fuck, they are at a bar. It is four years after the war, and they are both plastered. Draco is outside, smoking a cigarette and trying to decide if he has enough coordination to Apparate home when Potter shows up, clearly heading into the bar despite being shitfaced from being at another bar.

They stare at each other, even though they attend the same Ministry gatherings and press conferences these days, and then Harry is bumming a cigarette and leaning against the wall next to him.

He talks about Granger being on his case and the Weasleys being one very worried unit, and Draco just rolls his eyes and understands.

The offer is unspoken, but when Harry steps into the alley behind the bar, Draco steps with him. He tries to keep quiet as Harry pushes him against the wall hard, all control and impatience, using spells and hurried fingers before pushing into him — so hot, so thick, so _yes_ — and pounding him into the wall.

He grabs Draco’s hands and holds them behind his back, tells him that he’s so tight and asks him if he likes it, which Draco thinks is rather self-explanatory from the noises spilling out of his mouth.

Draco comes against the wall in hot spurts, and Harry comes inside of his arse, pulling his trousers and pants up afterwards and leaving him leaking and filthy.

This is the first time they fuck.

It is not the last.

 

**II.**

The second time Draco and Harry fuck, it is at a Weasley gathering. Draco has struck an unlikely (and frankly confusing) friendship with Luna Lovegood, and she has dragged him along. He’s not entirely sure what they are gathering for, but the food is excellent, and there are enough people packed into the yard and house, that it is easy enough for him to hide and smoke.

And that is where Harry find him, tells him he smokes too much (the hypocrite) and then grabs him by the wrist, pulling him to a spot overgrown with bushes. He doesn’t even do a Notice-Me Not spell, just pushes Draco down to the grass and pulls out his cock. 

It’s fat and lovely and flushed, and Draco is on it in seconds, sucking and slurping and trying to fit it all in his mouth. 

Harry allows him this for a bit before pulling out (and Draco makes a noise of disappointment here) and pushing him onto his back in the grass. 

Harry’s cock inside of him is better without the haze of alcohol, and he has to bite his arm to keep from crying out as it moves inside of him, burning him alive in the best possible way. 

Harry comes on him this time, and Draco thinks he has a thing about marking his territory and the thought that he is considered such is both thrilling and insulting. 

One of the Weasleys calls Harry’s name, and he cleans them up with a spell and goes off, picking grass from his hair and leaving a confused Draco behind.

 

**III.**

The third time they fuck, Draco has had enough. For once, he is going to be the one doing the grabbing and pushing and spreading, and Potter is going to like it.

He finds Harry leaning against the outside of the Ministry building looking worn down and annoyed, and from the presence of the press inside the building, Draco can tell why. He smiles at Harry and offers him his hand, holding tight when it is accepted and Apparating them to his flat.

It is a gesture. One that he is unsure of even as he pushes Potter onto his couch, removing his clothes and learning his body with his tongue.

Harry asks what he’s doing, but it’s stupid question, so Draco doesn’t answer it. Instead he finds Harry’s cock with his mouth and licks up the shaft of it.

He holds those green, green eyes while he works Potter open, using lube and practiced fingers and taking his time because he wants to _see_ and he wants Harry to _feel._

Draco does a lot of feeling, too. Especially when his cock is sheathed in velvety warmth, and Harry has his legs wrapped around his waist, and they are moving together. It is longer than any of their previous fucks, but just as satisfying, and Draco doesn’t even make a face when Harry comes and some gets on his chest.

He also doesn't watch when Harry gets dressed and leaves.

 

**IV.**

The fourth time they fuck, Harry is angry, which is fine because Draco is angry, too. It’s been a year almost since the last time, and Draco doesn’t know what Harry’s issue is, but he does know that he’s being slammed up against the door of the men’s at the goddamned Leaky Cauldron of all places.

Harry kisses him this time, and it is all teeth and tongue, rough, demanding, and shocking.

Draco pushes him away for a moment, but then pulls him back in, calling himself ten different kinds of idiot for this. Anyone could walk in and see this, and it’s been _months,_ and Harry is a _bastard._ But he’s touching him now and slipping his hand into Draco’s trousers to find his cock, stroking it and whispering filthy things in Draco’s ear.

Harry must be drunk again, and Draco is not, but he wants this, dammit, so he moans and tilts his head, allowing Harry to kiss from his ear to his neck, leaving stinging bites and marks in his wake.

The sex is anything but gentle, and Harry practically throws Draco over to the row of sinks, making him bend over and grab one while he drops down to his knees and — _oh._

His tongue is there, right there, against Draco’s puckered hole, working him open and making his knees threaten to give out. His cock is hard and he thinks he’ll come from just this, but then Harry is murmuring the spell for lube and pushing inside of him again, and fuck.

Draco hasn’t missed him; he hasn’t. But apparently his arse has missed this fat cock in it because his body sings with pleasure as Harry fucks him, taking him roughly and making him come all over the floor.

 

**V.**

The fifth time they fuck, they actually don’t.

Draco yells when Harry turns up outside of his flat, tells him he’s _not a bloody toy_ and wants to slam the door in his face. He doesn’t _care_ that Harry only wants him for sex, but he’s not Harry Potter’s personal whore, and he never will be.

And Harry yells back about why everything has to mean something and how he’s tired of expectations.

Draco can understand that, but he’s not there to be Harry’s lifeline. He’s not there to take the edge off when it gets to be too much. Not if he’s just going to come and go and pretend not to know him in the mean time.

So Harry fucks off.

 

**VI.**

The sixth time they fuck is actually the fifth time. It is Draco’s birthday, and though he hasn’t invited Harry to the small party, there he is in Draco’s sitting room, chatting with Luna and drinking his wine.

Draco isn’t going to make a scene, and when he doesn’t see Harry once everyone has left, he feels both relieved and let down.

Of course, when he goes into his room and finds a naked Harry Potter on his bed, a ribbon tied around his very erect cock, there is little he can feel other than turned on.

Harry apologizes, says that he had been wrong. And that Draco understands and Harry wants him for more than sex. He says that sometimes he is an idiot, and Draco agrees and goes to unwrap his present.

The sixth time they fuck turns into the seventh, eighth, and ninth times as the night goes on, and in the morning (Harry has stayed and Draco forces himself not to get too excited), they hit number ten with Draco astride Harry’s morning hard cock, riding him while Harry holds his hips and says his name.

The tenth time they fuck turns into breakfast, which turns into lunch, which turns into dinner a week later at a fancy restaurant.

That dinner turns into an article in the Prophet that neither Harry nor Draco deny, and _that_ turns into dinner with the Weasleys.

Soon, they stop counting.

  


 


End file.
